role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mysterious Fog
The Mysterious Fog is an RP that took place on February 20, 2017. Story Sadola made his first appearance when he infiltrated a hill near Yokohama and then began to spread a massive fog that went to Yokohama, causing problems with communication devices and other electronics. Meanwhile, after spending sometime fishing and collecting a bucket full of fish, FlamingoMask flew back to Yokohama, only to discover something very off about the city; there was fog everywhere and apparently, it was not the normal kind; as communication devices and other electronics weren't working. Realizing that something was up, FlamingoMask then flew into the skies, searching for what was causing the strange fog. After some searching through the thick fog with his brightest light beams, FlamingoMask eventually came across a big hill; which was discovered to be the source of the fog. FlamingoMask then flew up and began to investigate some more, though it was very difficult with all the thick fog. FlamingoMask used his light beams like a flashlight to see through the now thick fog. As he was searching through though, a faint roar could be heard; FlamingoMask then became alert and looked around. Then from out of the fog, a giant pincer then smacked at FlamingoMask, bringing him down to the ground. FlamingoMask was hit, but then got back together and used his light beam to see what was going on. The monster's pincers were all that could be seen at first, up until it's eyes glowed. The monster then raised up it's foot and swung it down at FlamingoMask, intent on crushing him underneath. FlamingoMask then flew out of the way and then fired a light beam at the unseen monster; hitting the monster. The monster's eyes could then be seen through the fog, charging at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then flew out of the foggy hill's area. As FlamingoMask flew out of the area, he looked out and realized that the fog was fortunately slowly fading. As he turned around, then out from the foggy hill's area out came the hidden fog monster responsible for the mess; Sadola. Sadola raised both of his arms into the air, extending both of his arms against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was hit by the arms and staggered back. Sadola then extended his right arm, catching FlamingoMask in one of it's pincers and then swung FlamingoMask around until slamming him down against the ground. FlamingoMask landed down against the ground hard, and didn't take kindly to it. FlamingoMask got back up and then changed into kaiju size to better combat against Sadola. Sadola charged at FlamingoMask, only for FlamingoMask to conjure up a light shield, blocking Sadola's attacks and then swinging it at Sadola's head. Sadola retaliated by grabbing FlamingoMask by the arms with his pincers and then gripping them hard, until tossing him hard against the ground. FlamingoMask fell down a bit, only for Sadola to then extend his arm, punching him in the face, sending FlamingoMask down. FlamingoMask then jolted back up, ready to fight Sadola again as he was advancing towards him. Just as Sadola was about to attack though, a beam of colorful light then was shot at Sadola, causing Sadola to stagger back and roar in pain; FlamingoMask turned around to face who shot that. A bright flash of light then emerges around FlamingoMask's area, a small and childlike but strong-looking alien being then rushed to his side; it was Ultraman Boy. Ultraman Boy then introduce himself to FlamingoMask some more, with FlamingoMask even questioning his name, which Ultraman Boy told him that he got that a lot sometimes. FlamingoMask accepted Ultraman Boy's offer to help and then both him and Ultraman Boy then turned around, facing Sadola. Sadola then charged at the two,, bashing at them with his pincers. FlamingoMask retaliated by using his Flamingo Chop against Sadola, followed by Ultraman Boy using his Energy Frisbee against Sadola. Sadola was hit badly by both attacks and then retaliated by firing out a concealing fog, blowing it at FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy, making it difficult for them to see him. As FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy began to struggle through, Sadola took this as an opportunity to strike and then lunged at the two, knocking them both down to the ground. As FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy both landed down to the ground, Sadola then extended both of his arms against the two, hitting them both hard; FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy both got back up hastily. FlamingoMask then thought of an idea and told Ultraman Boy that both he and him could fire their beams around Sadola's area to shock him; which Ultraman Boy agreed with. FlamingoMask then fired his light beam at Sadola's right area, followed by Ultraman Boy firing his Prism Ray at the left side of Sadola's area, both attacks creating explosions around his area. Sadola then fumbled around, and threw a building at FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask took out his Wrecking Flail and smashed the building with it. Enraged, Sadola then leaped up at FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy and grabbed them by their necks with his pincers, then headbutting against them, thought hitting himself also in the process. FlamingoMask then leaped up and swung his Wrecking Flail at Sadola's gut, hitting Sadola hard. Ultraman Boy joined in and fired his Prism Ray at Sadola's face, creating smoke to rise off of his face. Sadola tried to extend his arms to punch at FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy once again, but this time they were quick enough to dodge the attack. FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy then both defeated Sadola together by the combined attacks of Ultraman Boy's Energy Frisbee and FlamingoMask's Flamingo Kick, sending Sadola flying to the other side of the area. As Sadola landed down (and landed on NIGEL), Sadola then turned around and burrowed away, retreating, The mysterious fog then vanished away from the city. FlamingoMask then thanked and cogratulated Ultraman Boy for all the help, with Ultraman Boy thanking him back. Ultraman Boy then walked away, his work there now done. FlamingoMask then reverted back to normal size and then walked away. Important Events * Ultraman Boy is introduced. * Sadola is introduced. Category:Events